Invade the Internet
by XXforget-x-me-x-notXX
Summary: And the Fruits Basket characters discover chatrooms! Won't this be fun? -sorry I suck at titles and summaries-
1. You made Jackie very angry

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **This is my first Fruits Basket fan fiction. I know this has been done before, but this is my attempt at it.

In case you didn't figure it out:

kyos_TRUE_love: Kagura

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Tohru

WOmans_best_friend: Shigure

PrinceYuki: Yuki

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Momiji

I_AM_GOD: Akito

EmoSeahorse: Hatori

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Ayame

leave_me_alone: Kyo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

leave_me_alone has logged on

PrinceYuki has logged on

why-am-i-always-a-riceball has logged on

PrinceYuki: Why the PMS-like username, stupid cat?

leave_me_alone: THAT'S why, asshole. I want you- and so many other people- to leave me alone.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Don't fight... Please...

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

WOmans_ best_friend: Don't upset Tohru, or I'll just have to go and... comfort her... ;)

PrinceYuki: ...

leave_me_alone: You're sick, Shigure. But I don't have time for you, I have to kill Yuki. You hear that? Not just BEAT you, but KILL you. And I will. You will DIE, Yuki. I swear I'll destroy you.

PrinceYuki: Or YOU'LL die trying.

leave_me_alone: No. No. I won't. That's the thing. I'm going to kill you. I don't even care if it's a fair death. I'll kill you in your sleep. I'll hire assassins. Anything to make you die.

PrinceYuki: Aren't you just so courageous?

WOmans_best_friend: Why is strawberry jam is sticky?

leave_me_alone: ...?

PrinceYuki: You know what, I'm not going to dignify that question with an answer...

WOmans_best_friend: Now that hurts, Yuki.

PrinceYuki: I don't care.

I_AM_GOD has logged on.

I_AM_GOD: OBEY ME, MY MINIONS!!! DO IT NOW!!!

I_AM_GOD has logged off.

PrinceYuki: I swear, our family is more messed up than the families in adult cartoons.

leave_me_alone: You know what, you're right...

PrinceYuki: I am ALWAYS right.

leave_me_alone: Oh, yeah? What color shirt am I wearing?

PrinceYuki: Your shirt is yellow.

leave_me_alone: No, it isn't.

PrinceYuki: Now it is, because I am always right.

leave_me_alone: I hate you so much.

kyos_TRUE_love has logged on.

leave_me_alone has logged off.

kyos_TRUE_love has logged off.

leave_me_alone has logged on.

kyos_TRUE_love has logged on.

kyos_TRUE_love: You know, Kyo, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were avoiding me.

leave_me_alone: That's because I am.

kyos_TRUE_love: But... why?

leave_me_alone: Because you're PSYCHO!!!!

leave_me_alone has logged off.

kyos_TRUE_love: LOVE ME OR DIE!

kyos_TRUE_love has logged off.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Oh no, poor Kyo... I hope he's okay!

PrinceYuki: Screw him, he can disappear for all I care...

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: But... Yuki... You two are meant for each other... You'll get married someday. When it's legal, that is.

PrinceYuki: ...I'm straight.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Silly Yuki, of course you're not straight!

WOmans_best_friend: ...No comment. At all. For once.

EmoSeahorse has logged on.

EmoSeahorse: OMG Shigure, heyyy... What's uppp my bestestestest buddy EVA!!!! orfbo87yfviv;eiury

PrinceYuki: What's wrong with Hatori?

WOmans_best_friend: Uh, Hatori, have you been drinking...?

EmoSeahorse: Teehee 3 Of course not, my special puppyyyyyy!!!! 085htfo4ibfrceohbdcybkhbnllfkvm,;rikgnv;rt

WOmans_best_friend: Hm... Well, only one thing to do now!! ^_^

OMG_ITS_AYAA has logged on.

PrinceYuki: SHIGURE. DID YOU CALL AYAME?

WOmans_best_friend: (nervous laughter) Of course not! W-why would I do that?

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Hatori's drunk???

WOmans_best_friend: Completely wasted. Let's get him to drive us somewhere!!

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Yuki, shouldn't we do something? They'll hurt themselves...

PrinceYuki: I stopped caring a long time ago.

PrinceYuki has logged off.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: But Yuki!

why-am-i-always-a-riceball has logged off.

EmoSeahorse: Heyyyyy AYAME I never ever ever told you this... But at a party... When Shigure and I were reeeeeaaaalllllyyyy drunk... We made out... Heh heh... I liiiiiiiiked it...

WOmans_best_friend: Hatori! We swore we'd never mention that again!!

WOmans_best_friend has logged off to go and hide in his basement.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: I'm SO telling everyone I know!! I'm posting this chat ALL OVER THE INTERNET!! (takes a screenshot)

OMG_ITS_AYAA has logged off to go humiliate his best friends.

EmoSeahorse: Am I aaaallll allloooooneee? I wonder... Can you hear an ECHOOOO over the internet?!?!

EmoSeahorse: Omigosh I think I heard one! hahahahahaha that's freaking AWESOME!!! I wonder why I never tried that beeeeffffoooore?

HatsuharuSohma has logged on.

HatsuharuSohma: Hatori, we should get you home...

EmoSeahorse: But I wanna stay and talk to my fwiends!!!

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: ...No one is online but us...

EmoSeahorse: Nooott truuuuue.... You liiiiieeeeee, OXYYYY... George, Daisy, Jackie, Larry, Mike, aaaaand Harry Potter are all on!!

HatsuharuSohma: ...I'm sure they are, Hatori. Now let's get you home.

EmoSeahorse: You made Jackie very angry.

EmoSeahorse: AND YOOOUR USERNAME ISNT VERYYYY IMAGINITIVE!!!! 3owuhr94bfiebvjkw

EmoSeahorse has logged off.

HatsuharuSohma: (sigh) And I was having a good day until this.

HatsuharuSohma has logged off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what'd you think?

Will you review?

To tell me if I should continue?

Please?

For me?

For Hatori?

Fine, what about for Yuki and Kyo?


	2. Your fans prefer the color blue

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Thanks for reviewing, it made me happy ^_^ so happy that I updated this quickly. Aren't I just awesome?

Yeah, I agree, I'm so not awesome. But who cares!

Again, in case you don't catch it:

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Tohru

WOmans_best_friend: Shigure

PrinceYuki: Yuki

I_AM_GOD: Akito

EmoSeahorse: Hatori

leave_me_alone: Kyo

IM_SO_SORRY: Ritsu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

leave_me_alone has logged on.

PrinceYuki has logged on.

leave_me_alone: Good morning, Yuki. I see the assassins have failed.

PrinceYuki: .....................................

why-am-i-always-a-riceball has logged on.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Are you guys best friends yet?

PrinceYuki: No.

leave_me_alone: HELL no.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Shit, shit, shit!

Prince: Is Tohru swearing?

leave_me_alone: That can't be right...

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: AH!! NO, YOU HAVE TO REALIZE THAT YOU TWO ARE IN LOVE!

why-am-i-always-a-riceball has logged off.

leave_me_alone: Yuki, are you in love with me?

PrinceYuki: No. Kyo, are you in love with me?

leave_me_alone: No.

PrinceYuki: Well, that settles it.

PrinceYuki: Should we do a temporary truce until everyone is at least half sane again?

leave_me_alone: Sure. Why not. It'll add to the weirdness.

IM_SO_SORRY has logged on.

IM_SO_SORRY: KYO!!! I APOLOGIZE!!! I'M SO SO SO SORRY!!!

leave_me_alone: ...For what?

IM_SO_SORRY: I spray-painted all of your clothes blue.

leave_me_alone: YOU DID WHAT?!?! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?

IM_SO_SORRY: I'M SO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!

leave_me_alone: WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!

IM_SO_SORRY: Your fans prefer the color blue.

leave_me_alone: ...What?

IM_SO_SORRY: Well, I'm selling all your belonging on eBay and your fans seems to pay more when the clothes were blue.

leave_me_alone: You're... selling... my belongings... on... eBay... (twitch, twitch)

IM_SO_SORRY: What? Noo, that's not what I said!

IM_SO_SORRY has logged off.

PrinceYuki: I am completely disconnected from the world. I don't have a clue what's going on. I'm going to go kill myself now.

leave_me_alone: I'll come too, this is just getting too weird.

PrinceYuki has logged off.

leave_me_alone has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

EmoSeahorse has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: Hatori.

EmoSeahorse: What is it?

WOmans_best_friend: You, my friend, were very drunk.

EmoSeahorse: That explains the hangover. What about my being drunk?

WOmans_best_friend: You... told... Aya...

EmoSeahorse: Oh, no. What did I tell Aya?

WOmans_best_friend: You... told him... about the Christmas Party last year...

EmoSeahorse has logged off.

I_AM_GOD has logged on.

I_AM_GOD: Aya told me. AND I DISAPROVE!! COMPLETELY!! Shigure, you are MINE!! MINE!! I HATE YOU AND WANT TO KILL YOU, BUT YOU ARE STILL MINE!!!!!!!

WOmans_best_friend: Akito? Is that you?

I_AM_GOD: Oh, crap.

I_AM_GOD has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: I think I'll go join Yuki and Kyo... Goodbye, Earth.

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, review, or I won't try to save Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure!!

I'm totally lying.

But review anyway?


	3. No one loves you

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **I have no life. I have LESS than no life. Oh well. Who cares.

And ChipsAhoyPup, I made sure to keep Shigure alive JUST FOR YOU.

You should really know who's who, but just in case:

WOmans_best_friend: Shigure

birdy: Kureno

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Momiji

HatsuharuSohma: Haru

I_AM_GOD: Akito

leave_me_alone: Kyo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

leave_me_alone has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

birdy has logged on.

leave_me_alone: Shigure, I thought you were going to commit suicide with Yuki?

WOmans_best_friend: Yeah, I was going to... But Yuki only brought knives with him.

birdy: So? What's the problem with that?

WOmans_best_friend: Well, I want to die from something more exciting.

I_AM_GOD has logged on.

I_AM_GOD: LIKE MURDER???!!! I'LL DO IT!!!!!

I_AM_GOD has logged off.

leave_me_alone: Was that Akito?

birdy: Just ignore it, Kyo. Trust me.

WOmans_best_friend: What stopped you, Kyo?

leave_me_alone: Well, I remembered that Ritsu was selling my possessions on eBay to my fans...

birdy: What's your point?

leave_me_alone: My point is that I _have _fans.

WOmans_best_friend: We ALL have fans, Kyo. You aren't special.

leave_me_alone: Dammit. Oh, well, I guess I will go kill myself...

leave_me_alone has logged off to go find Yuki and his knives.

birdy: Do I have fans?

WOmans_best_friend: No. That's because you suck. And no one loves you. At all.

birdy: Oh... That's... Sad.

WOmans_best_friend: Deal with it, you're just an annoying character in a manga series.

birdy: ...?

WOmans_best_friend: Heh heh, ignore that... The author told me not to tell anyone... Sorry!

birdy: I'm so confused.

WOmans_best_friend: Of course you are! You're crazy! I'm crazy! Cheesecake talks to me! All the time! See, I'm insane! I'm loopy! I have mental issues! I'm a compulsive liar!! DON'T LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY!!! EVER!!!!

WOmans_best_friend has logged off for reasons that Kureno will never know.

birdy: What just happened?

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Hi, Kureno!!!!!

birdy: Hi, Momiji.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: You seem down, what's wrong?

birdy: Apparently, I don't have any fans...

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Huh?

birdy: I don't know.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Then why do you care?

birdy: I don't know.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: So why are you sad?

birdy: I don't know.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Would anything make you feel better?

birdy: I don't know.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever has gotten mildly annoyed and therefor has logged off.

birdy: No one loves me...

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: Didn't I just tell you that?

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

birdy: (sigh)

HatsuharuSohma: Kureno, what's up?

birdy: When did you log on? And why is your username so very, very uncreative?

HatsuharuSohma: Oh, right.

HatsuharuSohma has logged on.

HatsuharuSohma: Kureno, what's up?

birdy: I'm unloved...

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: I JUST SAID THIS A MINUTE AGO!!!! AND YOUR USERNAME SUCKS, HARU!!!!

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

HatsuharuSohma: Oh, you're being emo. That's boring. But then again, you're boring in general.

HatsuharuSohma has logged off.

birdy: Why does everyone hate me???

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: BECAUSE YOU SUCK!!!! I EXPLAINED THIS ALREADY!!!

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

birdy: Will you just stop that already, Shigure?

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: NEVER!!!!

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

birdy: Wow, you're annoying.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: I KNOW YOU ARE, BUT WHAT AM I!?!?!

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

birdy: Now you're just being immature.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I!?!?!

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

birdy: You're stupid.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I!?!?!

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

birdy: Mean.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I!?!?!

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

birdy: Boring.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I!?!?!

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

birdy: Irritating. Obnoxious.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I!?!?!

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

birdy: Awesome.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I!?!?!

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

birdy: HA! HA! HA! YOU DID IT!!! HA!!! VICTORY IS MINE!!!!!!!

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: Dammit.

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

birdy: My life is now officially complete.

birdy has logged off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review? I like reviews, they make me update faster.

And about Haru's username... I apologize. Truly.


	4. Haru, I'm NOT high

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Well, I wrote another chapter. I had fun writing this one. It was awesome.

WOmans_best_friend: Shigure

PrinceYuki: Yuki

HatsuharuSohma: Haru

I_AM_GOD: Akito

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Ayame

leave_me_alone: Kyo

Horses-are-awesome: Rin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HatsuharuSohma has logged on.

PrinceYuki has logged on.

leave_me_alone has logged on.

I_AM_GOD has logged on.

HatsuharuSohma: Yuki, I thought you and Kyo killed yourselves?

leave_me_alone: I went to go find Yuki, but I couldn't, so instead I went and ate some brownies... I like brownies. A LOT.

HatsuharuSohma: ...I don't think there was normal ingredients in those brownies.

I_AM_GOD: Huh?  
HatsuharuSohma: Akito, have you ever heard of drugs?

leave_me_alone: Haru, I'm NOT high.

I_AM_GOD: Those were MY brownies that he ate...

HatsuharuSohma: Oh, never mind, it must just be the crappy cooking skills then.

I_AM_GOD: WELL YOUR USERNAME IS STUPID AND UNCREATIVE!!!!  
I_AM_GOD has logged off.

HatsuharuSohma: Why does everyone hate my username?

PrinceYuki: Because it sucks.

HatsuharuSohma: Why? Your username is your real name, too and no one criticizes it!

PrinceYuki: No, no. My username is my NICKname. Very different. Still uncreative, but not as bad and lame.

HatsuharuSohma: MY USERNAME IS NOT LAME!!! SHUT UP!!!

leave_me_alone: Well, you turned him black. Good work.

PrinceYuki: Yup.

leave_me_alone: So why didn't you kill yourself?

PrinceYuki: Have you ever seen South Park?

leave_me_alone: Yeah.

PrinceYuki: Well, you know Kenny? The kid in the orange parka?

leave_me_alone: Ohhh, okay, I get it.

HatsuharuSohma: STOP WITH THE REFERENCES!!! I DON'T UNTDERSTAND THE REFERENCES!!!! I HATE SOUTH PARK!!!!!

PrinceYuki: LE GASP! Why?

HatsuharuSohma: BECAUSE IT SUCKS!!!!

PrinceYuki: It does not. American Dad sucks.

HatsuharuSohma: Does it? I've never seen it.

leave_me_alone: It's not that bad, Yuki. You just shouldn't watch over five episodes in one day.

PrinceYuki: Point there, Kyo.

HatsuharuSohma: Personally, I like Family Guy.

PrinceYuki: Oh, well that explains it.

HatsuharuSohma: Huh?

PrinceYuki: Hard-core Family Guy fans almost never like South Park.

leave_me_alone: Just like hard-core South Park fans rarely like Family Guy.

PrinceYuki: I like South Park myself. The jokes on Family Guy are kind of random, and South Park just makes more sense.

HatsuharuSohma: Yeah, Family Guy is a bit random, but that's what I like about it.

leave_me_alone: I like both, actually. I just have to be in the right mood for each of them.

HatsuharuSohma: Why was I going black again?

PrinceYuki: Your username.

HatsuharuSohma: Oh, right.

HatsuharuSohma: I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER, OKAY?!?!? AT LEAST IT ISN'T SOME STUPID PMS-LIKE USERNAME, LIKE KYO HAS!!!!

PrinceYuki: Doesn't it totally sound like he's PMSing?? I knew I wasn't the only one that thought that!

leave_me_alone: HEY, SHUT UP, HARU!!! YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! MY USERNAME AT LEAST DOESN'T HAVE MY ACTUAL NAME IN IT!!!!

PrinceYuki: HEY, DON'T BRING MY USERNAME INTO THIS!!! WHAT DID IT EVER DO TO YOU???

Horses-are-awesome has logged on.

HatsuharuSohma: Hi, Rin!

Horses-are-awesome has logged off.

HatsuharuSohma: Dammit.

leave_me_alone: What's wrong with her?

PrinceYuki: Probably PMSing, like you.

leave_me_alone: That's it. Screw you guys, I'm going home.

leave_me_alone has logged off.

PrinceYuki: I got that reference!!!

HatsuharuSohma: What?

PrinceYuki: I have to go. And you should go talk to Rin.

HatsuharuSohma: Good idea. See you later.

PrinceYuki: Bye!

HatsuharuSohma has logged off.

PrinceYuki has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: Where is everyone?

WOmans_best_friend: Oh well.

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize for finding a way to fit South Park in there.

Don't ask. It's a good show, and I agree with Yuki.

And sorry if you don't understand the references.

Kenny (orange parka kid) dies all the time. And then comes back. Therefor, Yuki came back from the dead, like Kenny.

And one of Cartman's repeated lines is "Screw you guys, I'm going home."

And about the moment with Shigure... I had to. I'm pretty sure he's in every chapter. I didn't want to break the tradition. But if anyone doesn't like Shigure, they are very, very weird. Possibly crazy.

Review? Please? Because it makes me update quickly?


	5. He stole my banjo?

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **I have nothing to say here...

WOmans_best_friend: Shigure

PrinceYuki: Yuki

birdy: Kureno

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Haru

I_AM_GOD: Akito

EmoSeahorse: Hatori

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Ayame

leave_me_alone: Kyo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EmoSeahorse has logged on.

OMG_ITS_AYAA has logged on.

birdy has logged on.

I_AM_GOD has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Hatori, Shigure, you've come out of hiding then?

EmoSeahorse: I _so_ hate you.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: No use getting mad at me, Hatori! It's your own fault for being an alcoholic!

EmoSeahorse: I am not!

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Hatori, Hatori, the first step to recovery it admitting you have a problem!

EmoSeahorse: But I _don't _have a problem.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Suuuure you don't!

EmoSeahorse: GAH!!!!

birdy: (sob)

I_AM_GOD: Shigure, mind explaining why Kureno is completely depressed?

WOmans_best_friend: Um... Yes, I mind.

birdy: (rocks back and forth in fetal position, in hysterics, in his emo corner) No... fans... no... fans...

I_AM_GOD: What the hell is he talking about??

WOmans_best_friend: Who cares, he's Kureno, no one likes him. Except Arisa.

I_AM_GOD: Who?

WOmans_best_friend: No one. I didn't say anything. I'M A CRAZY COMPULSIVE LIAR, DON'T LISTEN TO ME!!!

WOmans_best_friend: Wait, why am I trying to save Kureno's ass? Arisa Uo-tani is Kureno's SECRET GIRLFRIEND!!!

I_AM_GOD: Say WHAT???

birdy: (suddenly snaps out of his breakdown) SHIGURE!!!!!  
WOmans_best_friend: What? I hate you. Did you expect me to have your back?

birdy: ...Yes?

WOmans_best_friend: Well, you never were very smart.

birdy: I think you're insulting me.

WOmans_best_friend: I think you're right.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Oh, you make me SO HOT...

birdy: ...?

WOmans_best_friend: ???

EmoSeahorse: ?!?!

I_AM_GOD: WTF?

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Oops, wrong chat.

WOmans_best_friend: ...Lucky.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Oh, yes. Very.

WOmans_best_friend: I so want to be you right now...

OMG_ITS_AYAA: I know, right??

EmoSeahorse: You guys are such pervs.

birdy: (sigh) No one loves me at all...

WOmans_best_friend: Well, le DUH.

I_AM_GOD: Kureno, sweetie, come to my room...

birdy: ...Why?

I_AM_GOD: Because I want to kill you.

birdy: Well, if you don't do it I will.

I_AM_GOD: Lovely. See you in a moment.

birdy has logged off.

I_AM_GOD has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: YES! YES! VICTORY IS TOTALLY MINE!!!!!!

EmoSeahorse: What do you mean?

WOmans_best_friend: ...I hate Kureno and now he's going to die.

EmoSeahorse: Why do you hate him?

WOmans_best_friend: ......................He stole my banjo?

EmoSeahorse: You're lying.

WOmans_best_friend: How do you know?

EmoSeahorse: No one likes the banjo. You wouldn't care if anyone stole your nonexistent banjo.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: I like the banjo...

EmoSeahorse: ...You're an exceptional person.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Yay!!

EmoSeahorse: That wasn't a compliment.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: That won't stop me from taking it as one! ^_^

EmoSeahorse: You're annoying.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Thank you!!

EmoSeahorse: ...?

WOmans_best_friend: He doesn't hear insults.

EmoSeahorse: Clearly.

PrinceYuki has logged on.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: YUKI!!!!!

PrinceYuki has logged off.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: I'm gonna go find him...

OMG_ITS_AYAA has logged off.

EmoSeahorse: Not a good idea...

EmoSeahorse: I'm gonna go stop him from being killed.

WOmans_best_friend: Why?

EmoSeahorse has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: And now I'm alone. Shit.

PrinceYuki has logged on.

PrinceYuki: Is it safe?

WOmans_best_friend: Yep! ^_^

leave_me_alone has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: Kyo, your username sounds like a girl on her period!

leave_me_alone: WILL YOU ALL GET OVER IT ALREADY!!!!!

3894yhr3b4ihfblw has logged on.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Hey.

PrinceYuki: Who are you?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: YOU SEE??? I CHANGE MY USERNAME, AND NO ONE KNOWS WHO I AM!!!!!!!!

PrinceYuki: Haru?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: ARE YOU STUPID, OF COURSE IT'S HARU, WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?!?!?!?

leave_me_alone: Aren't you touchy.

WOmans_best_friend: You aren't one to talk, Kyo.

leave_me_alone: Read my username, Shigure. READ IT.

WOmans_best_friend: Hm, I'll go hit on underaged girls...

leave_me_alone: Sicko.

WOmans_best_friend has logged off to go be his perverted self.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: YOU DIDN'T LIKE MY OLD USERNAME, WELL, I CHANGED IT!!! HAPPY NOW!??!?!?!?

PrinceYuki: ....................

PrinceYuki has logged off.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: KYO!!! YOU COMPLAINED TOO!!!!!

leave_me_alone: ....No, I didn't.

leave_me_alone has logged off.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: I HATE YOU ALL!!!!! GO TO HELL!!!!

3894yhr3b4ihfblw has logged off to have a manly hissy fit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, um, that's it...

I think I've gone three chapters without Tohru. HAHA, TOHRU!!! HAHA!!!!! YOU AREN'T THE MAIN CHARACTER HERE!!!! mwahaha

Review please?


	6. Why is Kureno still alive?

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Nothing to say here, again. Except I enjoyed writing this.

WOmans_best_friend: Shigure

PrinceYuki: Yuki

birdy: Kureno

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Haru

I_AM_GOD: Akito

tigger: Kisa

leave_me_alone: Kyo

SmartAss: Hiro

Horses-are-awesome: Rin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3894yhr3b4ihfblw has logged on.

SmartAss has logged on.

Horses-are-awesome has logged on.

tigger has logged on.

I_AM_GOD has logged on.

birdy has logged on.

leave_me_alone has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

PrinceYuki has logged on.

PrinceYuki: Wow, a lot of people are on.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: GRR...

leave_me_alone: NOW who's on their period?

SmartAss: ?

Horses-are-awesome: Don't even ask, Hiro. You'll know when you're older.

SmartAss: Okay...

WOmans_best_friend: Why is Kureno still alive?

birdy: Because instead of dying, I apologized, me and Akito made out, one thing led to another and...

WOmans_best_friend: I hate you so very, very much.

leave_me_alone: Wait, Kureno and Akito are gay for each other?

PrinceYuki: Since when?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: I hate the world.

tigger: Who are you?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: SEE!!! NO ONE KNOWS WHO I AM!!!! I SHOULD'VE KEPT MY OLD USERNAME!!!!!!

tigger: So who are you?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Kisa, I am Akito. I_AM_GOD is actually Tohru's other personality.

I_AM_GOD: WTF? Who are you and how do you know our names? AND YOU ARE NOT AKITO, I AM!!!! HA!

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: I am... YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE. I know what you did last summer, Akito!!

3894yhr3b4ihfblw has logged off.

tigger: I still don't know who that was...

leave_me_alone: Yuki, you wanna go attempt suicide again?

PrinceYuki: Eh... Not today, Kyo. I kind of want the chocolate pudding we're having for dessert.

leave_me_alone. Oh, yeah. Isn't there also crème brulée?

PrinceYuki: Yeah I've always wanted to try that!

leave_me_alone: Should we go make sure that Tohru has everything she needs to make it all?

PrinceYuki: Yeah, yeah, let's go.

leave_me_alone has logged off.

PrinceYuki has logged off.

I_AM_GOD: ...What _did_ I do last summer?

WOmans_best_friend: Me. ;)

birdy: I'm going to kill you, Shigure.

WOmans_best_friend: You can't. My fans will protect me. I have _minions. _Can you say as much?

birdy: (sigh) I guess I'll go back to my emo corner... (back to fetal position, back to rocking back and forth, back to sobbing and having a mental breakdown.)

WOmans_best_friend: Ha.

I_AM_GOD: Perverted heartless asshole.

WOmans_best_friend: ^_^ Yup!!

SmartAss: CLOSE YOUR EARS, KISA, YOU SHOULDN'T SOIL YOUR CLEAN MIND!!!

tigger: Huh?

SmartAss: QUICK!! WE MUST LEAVE!!! LET'S GO GET SIOME ICE-CREAM AND THEN GO TO THE MOVIES!!!! MAYBE WE CAN GO TO THE PARK AFTER!!!

WOmans_best_friend: You fail at asking people out, Hiro.

tigger: I'd love to! ^_^

SmartAss: Shut up, Shigure, and great, Kisa, I'll meet you in ten minutes.

tigger: Okay!

tigger has signed off.

SmartAss has signed off.

birdy: Akito, why? Why, my love, would you ever choose him over me? (sob)

WOmans_best_friend: Because you're stupid.

I_AM_GOD: Shigure... Shut up.

WOmans_best_friend: Honey, only one thing could shut me up right now. Come over here and make out with me?

I_AM_GOD: Get over yourself.

Horses-are-awesome: Wow, you're all gay for each other?

WOmans_best_friend: Crap! I forgot about you!

Horses-are-awesome: Answer the question, I don't judge.

birdy: (sob, sob, sob)

Horses-are-awesome: Jeez, Kureno, you're such a wimp.

birdy: NO ONE LOVES ME!! (hysterically crying)

WOmans_best_friend: Haven't I told you that before? Someone back me up here, I say that ALL THE TIME.

birdy: And you were right!! (sob)

WOmans_best_friend: It's been known to happen.

Horses-are-awesome: No, it hasn't.

WOmans_best_friend: So?

Horses-are-awesome: Someone explain to me what's going on. Are you all in the closet or is Akito a girl or something?

I_AM_GOD: ...

WOmans_best_friend: ...

birdy: ...

Horses-are-awesome: OMIGAWD AKITO'S A CHICK!!!!!

WOmans_best_friend: Uh, Rin...

Horses-are-awesome: YES!!! YESS!!! BLACKMAIL!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAA!!!!!!  
birdy: Rin, um...

Horses-are-awesome: I'LL GO TELL EVERYONE I KNOW!!!!!!!!!

I_AM_GOD: Rin, wait!

Horses-are-awesome has logged off.

birdy: You know, we could've just denied the hell out of that.

WOmans_best_friend: But where's the fun in that?

I_AM_GOD: SHIGURE, I BLAME YOU!!!!  
WOmans_best_friend: When did it become my fault??

I_AM_GOD: I never said it was your fault. I just said that I was going to blame you.

WOmans_best_friend: Well, that makes very little sense, but okay!!

birdy: Life means nothing... Everyone hates me...

WOmans_best_friend: You should kill yourself.

birdy: I should...

birdy has logged off.

I_AM_GOD: Shigure!!

WOmans_best_friend: What? I hate him.

I_AM_GOD: I'm gonna go stop him.

WOmans_best_friend: Don't stop him!

I_AM_GOD has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: All my hard work gone to waste... (sigh)

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it?

Should I eventually include Tohru again? Or should I shun her because she sucks?

Review please, I write much faster when I get reviews!


	7. As he said himself, he's insane

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Sorry, ChipsAhoyPup, I had to put Tohru in this chapter. But to make up for that, I made Shigure talk a lot.

If you still haven't figure it out:

kyos_TRUE_love: Kagura

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Tohru

WOmans_best_friend: Shigure

PrinceYuki: Yuki

birdy: Kureno

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Momiji

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Haru

I_AM_GOD: Akito

leave_me_alone: Kyo

Horses-are-awesome: Rin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kyos_TRUE_love has logged on.

leave_me_alone has logged on.

PrinceYuki has logged on.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball has logged on.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw has logged on.

I_AM_GOD has logged on.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever has logged on.

Horses-are-awesome has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

birdy has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: Dammit! Why won't you just DIE Kureno?!?!?

birdy: Death is too easy. I deserve to suffer...

WOmans_best_friend: GAH!! I made him TOO emo!!!

I_AM_GOD: Are you gonna say it or not, Rin? PICK ONE ALREADY!!

Horses-are-awesome: No, no, I think I'll drag it out a bit longer.

I_AM_GOD: YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE!!!

Horses-are-awesome: Am I? Good. You deserve it.

I_AM_GOD: Either say it, or don't say it, I CAN'T STAND THE WAITING!!!!

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Rin, what are you and Akito talking about?

WOmans_best_friend: A huge secret!!

birdy: That no one knows!!

WOmans_best_friend: Except Akito, Ren, Kureno (who sucks, by the way), Hatori, Ayame, Rin, and me. Oh, plus a bunch of servants, and some other random family members who's names are never specified in the manga.

kyos_TRUE_love: What's the secret?

leave_me_alone: Not much of a secret if so many people know about it.

WOmans_best_friend: But it's a shocking secret!! Even though the readers already know it, wost of you don't, so it makes an interesting twist in the story. Even though this isn't the real story, this is just a fanfiction.

leave_me_alone: What the hell are you talking about?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Yeah, I'm confused... AND FOR THE RECORD, I'M HARU!!!

WOmans_best_friend: Wait, I'm not supposed to give the fact that we're living in a false reality away!! Uhh... I'M INSANE!!!!! I... I LIKE PURPLE!!!! I MARRIED KYO YESTERDAY!!! WITHOUT HIM KNOWING!!! HARU IS A GHOST AAAHHHH!!!! RIN EATS PIE ALL THE TIME AND I ALWAYS STEAL IT FROM HER!!!!

leave_me_alone: ...?

PrinceYuki: What's going on

WOmans_best_friend: STRAWBERRIES!!!!!!!!!!!

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Do I even WANT to know what he was talking about?

kyos_TRUE_love: I highly doubt it.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: And for the record, ominous writer, I think you should kill Kureno soon. You're dragging it on too much and it's not funny any more.

(Bolt of lightning hits Shigure)

WOmans_best_friend: Hey!! I have the right to my opinions!

(another bolt of lighting hits him)

WOmans_best_friend: ...I guess I don't have the right to my opinions.

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: WTF?

birdy: As he said himself, he's insane.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: We should get him some help.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Like a therapist?

PrinceYuki: I vote we just throw him in an asylum and call it a day.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Yeah, I'd have to agree.

birdy: Not a bad idea at all, Yuki.

I_AM_GOD: Yes, perfect, let's go.

leave_me_alone: Great idea, Yuki, I'll get the net.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Kyo agrees with Yuki and they're going to work together to get Shigure to go to the loony bin!!! THAT'S ONE STEP CLOSER TO GETTING MARRIED!! ^_^

kyos_TRUE_love: OMG IT'S COMPETITION!!! I'LL KILL YOU, YUKI!!!!!! DIE, MAN-STEALER!!!!!!

leave_me_alone: Yuki, I am not nor will I ever be willing to marry you.

PrinceYuki: Right back at you.

leave_me_alone: Good. That's settled a second time.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Why does Tohru want you guys to get married?

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: She's a yaoi fan.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Ohhhh that makes sense.

leave_me_alone: Okay, now I'm ACTUALLY committing suicide. Get the net yourselves, goodbye world, blah blah blah.

leave_me_alone has logged off.

kyos_TRUE_love: NO, DON'T!!!

kyos_TRUE_love has logged off.

PrinceYuki: I'm right behind you, Kyo, this is freaking me out too much.

PreinceYuki has logged off.

birdy: Okay, then I'LL get the giant net for Shigure.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: I'll get the rope.

I_AM_GOD: I'll get the poison dart thingies that knock people out.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: ...Are you sure this is the right way to deal with this?

I_AM_GOD: Of course it's not the right way to deal with it.

birdy: Who cares? I hate Shigure.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: And I'm just bored.

Horses-are-awesome: _**AKITO IS A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Horses-are-awesome has logged off.

I_AM_GOD: Shit.

I_AM_GOD has logged off.

birdy: Ohhhh noooo...

birdy has logged off.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: What?!?!?!?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: ...Yeah, whatever, I'm just gonna go get Shigure and put him in the funny farm.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw has logged off.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: This is not news to me.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball has logged off to go be stupid and annoying.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: OMG...

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: I'm SO telling everyone I know.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever has logged off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please?

I had fun with this chapter. You can probably tell...


	8. Your innocence amuses me so

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Uhh... Here's chapter number eight.

WHY DO YOU NOT KNOW THIS YET:

WOmans_best_friend: Shigure

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Momiji

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Haru

tigger: Kisa

EmoSeahorse: Hatori

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Ayame

SmartAss: Hiro

IM_SO_SORRY: Ritsu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IM_SO_SORRY has logged on.

SmartAss has logged on.

EmoSeahorse has logged on.

OMG_ITS_AYAA has logged on.

tigger has logged on.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever has logged on.

kyos_TRUE_love has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Did you guys hear?? AKITO'S A GIRL!!!!!

SmartAss: Wtf? You serious?

tigger: A girl???

IM_SO_SORRY: ...........................................................funny, for once I can't think of a reason how that's my fault.

WOmans_best_friend: Oh, I know. I've known for a while. In fact, she's in love with me.

EmoSeahorse: No, Shigure, she isn't. She's with Kureno.

WOmans_best_friend: Screw him!!

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Oh, she has.

SmartAss: There are kids here.

tigger: Hiro, what are they talking about?

SmartAss: Nothing. Nothing at all.

WOmans_best_friend: Well, Kisa, I think you've reached the age where me, Aya, and Hatori can give you some sex ed...

OMG_ITS_AYAA: I'm included? Awesome!! ^_^

SmartAss: No. No. No. I'd rather have Haru, Kyo, or MOMIJI teach her than you three.

EmoSeahorse: I resent that. I'm a doctor!!

SmartAss: Yeah, but you're friends with THEM.

EmoSeahorse: ...Oh, right...

tigger: Hiro, I'm confused.

SmartAss: Good. Now let's go get some hot chocolate.

tigger: Okay! ^_^

tigger has logged off.

SmartAss has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: When he's a teenager, he's gonna wish we taught her.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Just wait till his hormones come!

IM_SO_SORRY: Um, change of subject?

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Yes. Why did so few people react to Akito being a girl??

OMG_ITS_AYAA: I knew.

EmoSeahorse: I knew.

WOmans_best_friend: I _really _knew.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: How did you know more than Aya and Hari did?

EmoSeahorse: (facepalm)

WOmans_best_friend: Oh, Momiji, your innocence amuses me so.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Huh?

EmoSeahorse: Momiji, ignore it.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Okay.

IM_SO_SORRY has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: Why did Ritsu leave?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw has logged on.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Shigure, ready to go the asylum?

WOmans_best_friend: Um... no?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Oh, okay then. I'm too lazy to force you.

EmoSeahorse: Wow, Haru. Just... wow.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Yeah... Anyone up for some pie?

OMG_ITS_AYAA: YES!!!! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!!!

OMG_ITS_AYAA has logged off for some pumpkin pie.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw has logged off to go get the pie.

EmoSeahorse: That was random.

WOmans_best_friend: No, THIS is random:

WOmans_best_friend: I like green beans.

EmoSeahorse: ...

WOmans_best_friend: Did you know my shoes cost 3 bucks at Payless?

WOmans_best_friend: I wish my socks were polka dotted.

EmoSeahorse: ...

WOmans_best_friend: I'd like some coffee right now.

WOmans_best_friend: Why doesn't cinnamon bread taste like yogurt?

WOmans_best_friend: What is the meaning of life?

WOmans_best_friend: I haven't finished my new book yet, I should do that.

WOmans_best_friend: My arm itches. I think I have a mosquito bite.

WOmans_best_friend: We should go to the lake next weekend.

EmoSeahorse: I'm leaving now.

WOmans_best_friend: Isn't it weird that some movies have the most ridiculous plots, and yet people still go to see them?

WOmans_best_friend: Don't Yuki and Kyo ever get tired of committing suicide?

WOmans_best_friend: Kureno should die.

WOmans_best_friend: It's funny how few people are paying attention to the fact that Akito's a girl.

EmoSeahorse: ...Bye.

WOmans_best_friend: I wonder how people become stars on youtube... Does it _really _have anything to do with talent?

WOmans_best_friend: Why IS the sky blue? I think it should be green. Dark green.

WOmans_best_friend: Oh, what I wouldn't do for a Klondike bar right now...

EmoSeahorse has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: Does anyone ever think about how weird books are? What do people like so much about reading about people that don't exist? Same goes for movies.

WOmans_best_friend: I want a new iPod. Preferably a blue nano. I like the nanos.

WOmans_best_friend: ...Wait, where is everyone?

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, review please?


	9. Have you been hiding under a rock?

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Sorry that it's so short.

leave_me_alone: Kyo

PrinceYuki: Yuki

WOmans_best_friend: Shigure

I_AM_GOD: Akito

birdy: Kureno

Horses-are-awesome: Rin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I_AM_GOD has logged on.

Horses-are-awesome has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

PrinceYuki has logged on.

leave_me_alone has logged on.

birdy has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend: Yuki, Kyo, you guys aren't dead?

leave_me_alone: Kagura came to stop me.

PrinceYuki: And she "figured she might as well stop me, too."

WOmans_best_friend: And what's your excuse, Kureno?

birdy: I wasn't even going to kill myself...

WOmans_best_friend: So?

birdy: ...

I_AM_GOD: Shigure, you idiot...

WOmans_best_friend: What?

I_AM_GOD: Kureno's not gonna die.

WOmans_best_friend: Aw, why not?

I_AM_GOD: The author wants to keep him alive to annoy the hell out of you.

WOmans_best_friend: Goddamn author... Wait, you know that we're fictional?

I_AM_GOD: ...I'm God. I know EVERYTHING.

WOmans_best_friend: Oh, well that makes sense.

PrinceYuki: Actually, neither of you are making any sense at all. Kyo, back me up.

leave_me_alone: He's right.

Horses-are-awesome: Whoa, you guys are friends?

PrinceYuki: ...No.

leave_me_alone: Since we seem to be two of the very few sane people, we've decided to have a temporary truce. Once everyone is back to normal, we'll hate each other again.

Horses-are-awesome: ...Only Ayame and Shigure are crazy.

PrinceYuki: Have you been hiding under a rock?

Horses-are-awesome: ......................Maybe...

PrinceYuki: That... was a rhetorical question.

Horses-are-awesome: Psh, you think you're sooo smart with your fancy long words and stuff. I know rhetorical isn't a real word. You idiot.

Horses-are-awesome has logged off.

leave_me_alone: Did she just prove our point?

PrinceYuki: Yeah, I think so.

leave_me_alone: Why is everyone so quiet?

WOmans_best_friend: Oh, I'm just paying attention to your conversation.

I_AM_GOD: Me too.

birdy: Same.

leave_me_alone: Oh, get a life. All of you.

leave_me_alone has logged off.

birdy: Is he insinuating that he has one?

I_AM_GOD: I think so.

WOmans_best_friend: Psh, I get wayyy more than he does, if you know what I'm saying ;)

I_AM_GOD: SHUT UP, SHIGURE OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!

WOmans_best_friend: Someone sounds a bit jealous!!

I_AM_GOD: I'M NOT JEALOUS!!!! BE QUIET!!!

WOmans_best_friend: Ooooh, you don't want me going out with other girls!! You ARE jealous!!

I_AM_GOD: NO, I'M NOT!!!!

WOmans_best_friend: Little green monster...

I_AM_GOD: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!? AAAHHHHHHH I HATE YOU

WOmans_best_friend: If you hate me, why are you picturing me naked?

birdy: Akito, how could you??

I_AM_GOD: KURENO, YOU IDIOT, I AM NOT PICTURING HIM NAKED!!!

birdy: But he said...

I_AM_GOD: HE'S LYING, STUPID!!!!!

birdy: I'm not stupid... (cry)

WOmans_best_friend: Yes, you are.

WOmans_best_friend: And I know you are picturing me naked, for the author told me.

I_AM_GOD: ....Well, the author told ME that you were bluffing about having other girls in your life.

WOmans_best_friend: I think the author is lying to us.

birdy: I (sob) am not (tear, tear) stupid (cry like a baby)

WOmans_best_friend: I already told you, you ARE stupid.

birdy: No, I'm not!! I'M NOT!!!

PrinceYuki: Wait, wait, wait... Is this a love triangle?

PrinceYuki: That's it, I'm leaving.

PrinceYuki has logged off.

birdy: ...Has he been here the whole time?

WOmans_best_friend: You're proving my point, Kureno.

birdy: I'M NOT STUPID!!  
birdy has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: Well, baby, I guess it's just the two of us now.

I_AM_GOD has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: Dammit.

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?


	10. I don't appreciate the puns about me

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Yay! The tenth chapter!! Ten chapter in only 6 or so days!!! Who else thinks I rock and seriously need a hobby?

leave_me_alone: Kyo

PrinceYuki: Yuki

WOmans_best_friend: Shigure

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Momiji

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Haru

I_AM_GOD: Akito

birdy: Kureno

Horses-are-awesome: Rin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

leave_me_alone has logged on.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever has logged on.

PrinceYuki has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

I_AM_GOD has logged on.

birdy has logged on.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw has logged on.

Horses-are-awesome has logged on.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: RIN!! Why are you avoiding me?

Horses-are-awesome: Um... Because of the pancakes.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: The panca- what are you talking about?

Horses-are-awesome: Kyo dared me to.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: KYO!!!!!!

leave_me_alone: What? No, I didn't! Rin is lying!

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: I HATE YOU, KYO!!! DIE!!!!

leave_me_alone: Yuki, I backed you up last chapter, your turn.

PrinceYuki: Last chapter? Huh?

leave_me_alone: Wow, you're useless.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: KYO, I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!

leave_me_alone: Nice going, Rin, you made him go black.

Horses-are-awesome: AKITO IS A GIRL!!!!

Horses-are-awesome has logged off.

I_AM_GOD: Why bring me into this?

WOmans_best_friend: Why not?

leave_me_alone: AKITO'S A GIRL??? WTF!!!!

PrinceYuki: SINCE WHEN!?!??!?!

I_AM_GOD: ....Since birth? I didn't have surgery if that's what you mean.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Isn't it a shocker?

leave_me_alone: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!?!?!?

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Oh, he already heard! I told him! ...But he was really calm then, too.

PrinceYuki: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!?!?

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Oh, I forgot.

leave_me_alone: WHAT KIND OF LAME-ASS EXCUSE IS THAT?!?!?!?

PrinceYuki: MOMIJI, YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD US!!!!

leave_me_alone: YEAH, WE DESERVED TO KNOW!!!!

WOmans_best_friend: I LIKE FRENCH TOAST!!!!!!

leave_me_alone: Wtf?

PrinceYuki: My thoughts exactly, Kyo.

WOmans_best_friend: Everyone else was yelling, I wanted to join.

birdy: I wasn't yelling.

WOmans_best_friend: Yeah, well, you're stupid and no one loves you. Go die, chicken boy.

birdy: ...Fine, I will!!!

WOmans_best_friend: Good.

birdy has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: Well, now he's Kentucky Fried Chicken.

leave_me_alone: Your puns suck.

WOmans_best_friend: Oh, I crack myself up!!

PrinceYuki: You're the only person you crack up.

WOmans_best_friend: Hey, hey, hey, why didn't Kureno cross the road?

leave_me_alone: That's it, I'm leaving.

leave_me_alone has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: Because he's a CHICKEN!! hahahahahahahahaha...

PrinceYuki: This is actually physically painful to read.

PrinceYuki has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: Why did the chicken cross the road?

Horses-are-awesome: I have never seen jokes this bad before. EVER.

Horses-are-awesome has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: To prove it wasn't Kureno!!

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: ...I like the jokes.

I_AM_GOD: Are you HIGH?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: .........Maybe.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: What does high mean?

I_AM_GOD: Are you serious?

WOmans_best_friend: On drugs.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Oh...

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: I'm gonna go now...

Happiest-Bunny-Ever has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: Why did Kureno cross the road?

I_AM_GOD has logged off.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: I dunno, why???

WOmans_best_friend: To cock-a-doodle-dooo something.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: HAHAHA!!! Tell another one, another one!!

WOmans_best_friend: Okay, okay. Why did Kureno cross the basketball court?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Why???

WOmans_best_friend: He heard the referee calling FOWLS!  
3894yhr3b4ihfblw: THIS IS HILARIOUS! MORE!!

WOmans_best_friend: What do you get when you cross Kureno with a martian?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: WHAT??

WOmans_best_friend: An eggs-traterrestrial!!

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: OMG YOU'RE HYSTERICAL!!!

WOmans_best_friend: What does Kureno serve at his birthday parties?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: I don't know, what?

WOmans_best_friend: Coop-cakes!!

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

WOmans_best_friend: Why did Kureno cross the road?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Why???

WOmans_best_friend: With traffic the way it is today, probably to commit suicide! (which I told him to do)

birdy has logged on.

birdy: I don't appreciate the puns about me. I will get you back for this, if it's the last thing I do!!

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw has logged off.

birdy: Yeah you better run.

birdy has logged off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no! How will Kureno get Shigure back?? What will happen?? You have to review to make me update faster if you want to know!


	11. Get this, Akito, you're her favorite

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **So here's the 11th chapter! I'm on a roll!!

leave_me_alone: Kyo

PrinceYuki: Yuki

WOmans_best_friend: Shigure

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Haru

I_AM_GOD: Akito

birdy: Kureno

Horses-are-awesome: Rin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

birdy has logged on.

leave_me_alone has logged on.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw has logged on.

PrinceYuki has logged on.

I_AM_GOD has logged on.

Horses-are-awesome has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

birdy: Ah, Shigure, I was hoping you'd be here.

WOmans_best_friend: Why...?

birdy: FOR THE REVENGE!!! Are you ready?

WOmans_best_friend: Will it matter if I say no?

birdy: ...No, it won't.

birdy: What did the cowboy say when the bear ate Shigure?

WOmans_best_friend: ...Oh no.

birdy: Oh, yes. He said: "Well, doggone!"

leave_me_alone: Haha, that's kind of funny.

PrinceYuki: Yeah, tell another.

WOmans_best_friend: WAIT! Why is that funnier than mine?

birdy: How can you tell if you have a dog as stupid as Shigure?

leave_me_alone: How?

birdy: It'll chase parked cars!

PrinceYuki: That one was good! Another, another!!  
birdy: What kind of Shigure would a vampire prefer?

leave_me_alone: What kind???

birdy: A bloodhound!!

WOmans_best_friend: That one doesn't even make sense!!

PrinceYuki: These jokes are great!!

birdy: Why didn't Shigure speak to his foot?

I_AM_GOD: Why???

birdy: Because it's not polite to talk back to your paw.

WOmans_best_friend: Mine were funnier!!

Horses-are-awesome: No, they weren't. These are great. Tell another, Kureno!

birdy: What do you call a happy Shigure?

leave_me_alone: What?

birdy: A jollie collie!

WOmans_best_friend: That's one of the worst jokes I've ever heard.

I_AM_GOD: HAHAHAHAHA!!!

leave_me_alone: LMAO!

WOmans_best_friend: THESE AREN'T FUNNY!!!!  
3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Don't worry, Shigure, I like your jokes better.

WOmans_best_friend: Thank you!

birdy: What breed of dog is Shigure?

leave_me_alonw: What???

birdy: A stupid one.

PrinceYuki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! AWESOME!!!

birdy: How many Shigures does it take to screw in a lightbulb?

Horses-are-awesome: How many???

birdy: None, he's a dog.

PrinceYuki: These are hilarious.

birdy: Why did Shigure cross the road?

leave_me_alone: Why???

birdy: To annoy the poor rooster who crossed the road to get away from him.

I_AM_GOD: Hahahahahahahaha!!!!

WOmans_best_friend: So, what, stupid jokes are only funny when HE says them??

PrinceYuki: Well, duh, he's an idiot so everything he says is funny.

leave_me_alone: Yeah, you should've figured that out by now.

WOmans_best_friend: Oh, okay, that makes me feel better.

Horses-are-awesome: Tell another, Kureno, tell another!!

birdy: I am not an idiot!

PrinceYuki: Yes, you are.

birdy: No, I'm not!

leave_me_alone: Yes you are.

birdy: SHUT UP, I'M NOT!!!

WOmans_best_friend: You totally are, Kureno. Go die.

birdy: FINE!!

birdy has logged off.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Wow, he's touchy.

I_AM_GOD: What do I see in him again?

PrinceYuki: He agrees to everything you say, does everything you say, and never leaves your side.

I_AM_GOD: Oh, right.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Now that that's over... Rin, hey, baby!

Horses-are-awesome has logged off.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Dammit, why does that always happen?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw has logged off.

leave_me_alone: Well, the mini-plot of this chapter is over, I should go.

WOmans_best_friend: Wait, you know that we're fictional, too??

leave_me_alone: Well, duh. I'm one of the author's favorite characters, and so are you and Akito. That's why we get to know.

I_AM_GOD: Really? COOL!!

PrinceYuki: Wait, what about me?

leave_me_alone: Eh, the author likes you, but she just doesn't feel like telling you the big secret.

PrinceYuki: What?? That's not fair!!

WOmans_best_friend: Life isn't fair. And wait, did you say I'm one of her favorite characters?? Awesome!!

I_AM_GOD: Yeah, that's so cool!!

leave_me_alone: Get this, Akito, you're her favorite.

I_AM_GOD: Seriously? I feel special ^_^

PrinceYuki: I'm confused, so I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back till this "author" person tells me the secret!!

PrinceYuki has logged off.

leave_me_alone: Well, it's gonna stop being funny soon, so...

leave_me_alone has logged off.

I_AM_GOD: I'm her favorite! ^_^

WOmans_best_friend: Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever.

I_AM_GOD: You're so jealous!  
WOmans_best_friend: I am not!

I_AM_GOD: Are too!!

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

I_AM_GOD: Fine, leave.

I_AM_GOD has logged off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review, please? I like to hear your thoughts. And then I update even faster than I already do. Yay!


	12. Wait, I think that's an insult

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Yay, another chapter!!

kyos_TRUE_love: Kagura

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Tohru

leave_me_alone: Kyo

PrinceYuki: Yuki

WOmans_best_friend: Shigure

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Momiji

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Haru

tigger: Kisa

EmoSeahorse: Hatori

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Ayame

SmartAss: Hiro

IM_SO_SORRY: Ritsu

I_AM_GOD: Akito

birdy: Kureno

Horses-are-awesome: Rin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kyos_TRUE_love has logged on.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball has logged on.

leave_me_alone has logged on.

PrinceYuki has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever has logged on.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw has logged on.

tigger has logged on.

EmoSeahorse has logged on.

OMG_ITS_AYAA has logged on.

SmartAss has logged on.

IM_SO_SORRY has logged on.

I_AM_GOD has logged on.

birdy has logged on.

Horses-are-awesome has logged on.

leave_me_alone: So, Yuki, I assume you know the secret now?

PrinceYuki: No, I'm just being written into the chat anyway though.

leave_me_alone: Yuki, if you know that you're being written in, it means you know the secret.

PrinceYuki: Really?? AWESOME!

WOmans_best_friend: You know what I think? Akito is like the White Witch in The Lion, the witch, and the wardrobe.

I_AM_GOD: Wait, I think that's an insult...

birdy: Hey, you're right! And wouldn't that make me Edmund?

leave_me_alone: No, I think Hiro would be Edmund. They're both brats.

SmartAss: HEY!!

WOmans_best_friend: And I'd be ASLAN ^_^

kyos_TRUE_love: No, no. Kyo would be Aslan. He IS the cat after all.

leave_me_alone: Why drag me into this?

SmartAss: I think Kisa would be Lucy.

tigger: Thank you, Hiro!

PrinceYuki: No way, no way, Tohru would be Lucy.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: No, Tohru would be Susan! In the movie, she's referred to as "Susan, the Gentle"!!

PrinceYuki: Oh, you're right!

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Um...

I_AM_GOD: WAIT!! BACK UP!!!! SHIGURE!!! THAT'S INSULTING!!!

WOmans_best_friend: I know ^^

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: There's definitely no one like Rin in that movie, fosho.

Horses-are-awesome: Insult or compliment?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Statement.

Horses-are-awesome: Oh.

birdy: Who would be Peter?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Yuki.

tigger: Yuki.

kyos_TRUE_love: Yuki.

PrinceYuki: What? Why?

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Good question.

tigger: One that I can't answer.

PrinceYuki: -_-;

WOmans_best_friend: So... I'm Aslan?

EmoSeahorse: No.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: I AM!!! ^_^  
EmoSeahorse: No.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: You want to be Aslan, Ha~tori?

EmoSeahorse: No.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Which reminds me! Haaaatooorii, you kissed Shigure!!!

EmoSeahorse: ......................

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Omigoodness, WOW!! I can't believe it!! YOU'RE GAY!!

EmoSeahorse: No.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: But... you kissed...

EmoSeahorse: I'm not gay.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: You said you liked it.

EmoSeahorse: I... said... WHAT?

WOmans_best_friend: It's true.

EmoSeahorse has logged off.

Happiest-Bunny-Ever: Haaaaaaaaa~toooooooriiiiiiiii, come back!

Happiest-Bunny-Ever has logged off.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: I think Hatori has a crush on Shigure!! ^^

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Scary thought.

leave_me_alone: VERY scary.

I_AM_GOD: NO!!! HATORI CANNOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SHIGURE!!!!! NO!!!!!

WOmans_best_friend: Wow, Akito, you seem awfully upset ^_^ Are you... jealous?

I_AM_GOD: HELL NO!!!

WOmans_best_friend: Don't act like you don't totally love me ^^

I_AM_GOD: I DON'T!!!!!

WOmans_best_friend: Them why are you oh so very upset by the thought of someone with a crush on me?

I_AM_GOD has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: Haha, Kureno, that proves it. She knows about you and Arisa and she doesn't get jealous about THAT.

birdy: She TRUSTS me.

WOmans_best_friend: Don't kid yourself, Akito doesn't trust anyone.

birdy: ......Dammit.

birdy has logged off to go pout.

WOmans_best_friend: What a wimp.

Horses-are-awesome: Yeah.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: So, Rin, let's talk about why you're avoiding me...

Horses-are-awesome has logged off.

3894yhr3b4ihfblw: Damn!

3894yhr3b4ihfblw has logged off.

IM_SO_SORRY has logged off.

PrinceYuki: Wait, did Ritsu say anything at all?

leave_me_alone: No, he was kind of just THERE.

PrinceYuki: Weird.

leave_me_alone: Yeah.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: YES, I CAN FEEL THE LOVE!!!

PrinceYuki: iurfhiouuuubhhgiyerbfhhhhrt5

leave_me_alone: Huh?

PrinceYuki: I was hitting my head on the keyboard.

leave_me_alone: Ohh...

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: SO ROMANTIC!!

leave_me_alone: No.

leave_me_alone has logged off.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Yuki, you SO love Kyo!!

PrinceYuki: (facepalm) For the last time, I'M NOT GAY!!!

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Yes, you are. You're in denial.

PrinceYuki: AUUUGGGHH!!!

PrinceYuki has logged off.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: They'll fall in love soon ^^

why-am-i-always-a-riceball has logged off.

kyos_TRUE_love: NO THEY WON'T!!! NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!!

kyos_TRUE_love has logged off.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Hey, Shigure, baby ;)

WOmans_best_friend: Hey, babe!! ;)

SmartAss: Kisa, meet me... um... anywhere but here.

SmartAss has logged off.

tigger: Okay?

tigger has logged off.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Come see me, Shigure, I'll be waiting ;) There are some things we simply can't do over the internet

WOmans_best_friend: Be right there ;) ;) ;)

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

OMG_ITS_AYAA has logged off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, long chapter.

Review, please?


	13. I don't frolic

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Sorry for the slow update (okay, not that slow, but slow compared to how fast and awesome I've been ^_^).

Hope you like this chapter ^^ I wrote it after I gat very little sleep and was attacked by a kitty so expect it to be a bit weird (psh, who am I kidding, a BIT weird... ha.)

PrinceYuki: Yuki

leave_me_alone: Kyo

WOmans_best_friend: Shigure

I_AM_GOD: Akito

birdy: Kureno

EmoSeahorse: Hatori

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Ayame.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PrinceYuki has logged on.

leave_me_alone has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

I_AM_GOD has logged on.

birdy has logged on.

EmoSeahorse has logged on.

PrinceYuki: HELLO PEOPLE ^-^

leave_me_alone: Um... Hi, Yuki...?

EmoSeahorse: You seem... happy?

PrinceYuki: TEE~HEE!!!!!

WOmans_best_friend: Uh... Is this Momiji using Yuki's computer?

PrinceYuki: Noooo, Shigure!! It's me, Yuki, you silly dog!!!

birdy: I am disturbed now.

I_AM_GOD: Yeah, no kidding.

PrinceYuki: KYO~!!!!! Would you like to frolic through meadows of HAAAAAPPPPIIIIIINNNNESSSS with me???

why-am-i-always-a-riceball has logged on.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: YES, FINALLYYYYYY!!!!!!

why-am-i-always-a-riceball has logged off.

leave_me_alone: Um............ No.

PrinceYuki: But KYOOOOOOO!!!!

leave_me_alone: No.

PrinceYuki: It'll be fun!!! And there'll be DAISIES in the meadows!!! ^-^

EmoSeahorse: Something is seriously wrong with Yuki.

WOmans_best_friend: Ya think?

birdy: Oh? How long did it take for you to think THAT up?

I_AM_GOD: Kyo... What's wrong with Yuki...?

leave_me_alone: How the hell should I know?

PrinceYuki: AKITO!!! YOU CAN JOIN US IN THE FROLICKING!!!

I_AM_GOD: I don't "frolic."

PrinceYuki: Oh, silly, silly!! Everyone can frolic!! All it takes is JOY and HAPPINESS and FRIENDSHIP!!! ^-^

EmoSeahorse: Why does it feel like we're in a kid's musical and someone will burst into song at any moment?

WOmans_best_friend: Because the author likes to torture us.

I_AM_GOD: Quoting what I said earlier: Yeah, no kidding.

leave_me_alone: I so hate the author.

PrinceYuki: LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!!!!!

EmoSeahorse: Oh, dear God, kill me now.

birdy: Me first. I call I get to die first.

leave_me_alone: NO FAIR!

birdy: Deal with it.

PrinceYuki: No dying!! Just rainbows, and butterflies, and unicorns, and smiles!!!!!! ^^

leave_me_alone: Um... Yuki? Are you... high...?

PrinceYuki: HIGH up in the SKY with a pink BUTTERFLY

EmoSeahorse: And now he's rhyming. Lovely.

I_AM_GOD: This can't be good. At all.

WOmans_best_friend: I am SO calling Aya.

PrinceYuki: Oh, yes, yes!! Bring my wonderful brother here!!

leave_me_alone: This is not normal.

EmoSeahorse: We covered that.

OMG_ITS_AYAA has logged on.

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Yuki!!

PrinceYuki: AYAME, MY DARLING BROTHER!!! Do you wish to frolic in the meadows of eternal joy with me?

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Yes!!!! Definitely!!!!

leave_me_alone: Didn't it used to be the "meadows of HAAAAAPPPPIIIIIINNNNESSSS"?

I_AM_GOD: Who freaking cares?

EmoSeahorse: Kureno, I need you to loan me your emo corner.

birdy: Why? Don't you have one?

EmoSeahorse: Mine is under repairs. Momiji found it... and it turned into a happy corner.

birdy: Oh, okay. Go right ahead and use mine then.

EmoSeahorse: Thank you.

WOmans_best_friend: Other people are confused right now, right? It's not just me, is it?

I_AM_GOD: No, Shigure, it isn't.

leave_me_alone: Emoness... Happiness... I can't tell which one I want to kill more...

WOmans_best_friend: But aren't you emo?

leave_me_alone: NO!!! I'm self-hating. It's different than wallowing in self-pity.

I_AM_GOD: It's not that different.

leave_me_alone: YES IT IS!!!!

WOmans_best_friend: Kyo, you kind of pity yourself.

leave_me_alone: Grrr....

I_AM_GOD: Kyo, you DO pity yourself. And you are very emo.

leave_me_alone: SHUT UP!!!!  
leave_me_alone has logged off to go on the roof and brood. AGAIN.

WOmans_best_friend: Touchy.

EmoSeahorse: I am going to go sit alone in a dark room now.

EmoSeahorse has logged off.

I_AM_GOD: ...Did I make Hatori emo?

birdy: Well, he was kind of emo BEFORE you made it worse, soo... It's not completely your fault.

I_AM_GOD: Oh, okay.

WOmans_best_friend: What happened to Yuki and Aya?

birdy: ARE YOU CRAZY?!? DON'T ASK ABOUT IT!!!

PrinceYuki: We are making daisy crowns for each other and you guys, too! ^-^

OMG_ITS_AYAA: And Yuki is CLEARLY high, but I'm not going to question the love if it means we're bonding ^-^

WOmans_best_friend: I think Yuki's on E.

birdy: Seems likely.

I_AM_GOD: Oh my gosh, you two aren't fighting.

WOmans_best_friend: So? That doesn't mean I don't completely and totally hate him.

birdy: (sigh)

WOmans_best_friend: Oh, don't act like you don't deserve the hate.

birdy: I don't deserve it though!!

WOmans_best_friend: Uh-huh, suuuure, live in denial.

I_AM_GOD: I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just left it alone.

PrinceYuki: Don't worry, Aki-ki, BE HAPPY!!! ^_^

I_AM_GOD: ...Aki-ki? REALLY? You couldn't think of a better nickname?

PrinceYuki: I LOVE YOU!

I_AM_GOD: Wtf?

OMG_ITS_AYAA: I like Yuki better when he's high ^^

birdy: I'll go to the emo corner with Hatori. I don't like all this happiness and love.

birdy has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: Yay. He's gone. ^-^ Sooo, Akito, babe, wanna do something since your boyfriend is suicidal now? ;)

I_AM_GOD has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: Why does she always do that to me?

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.

PrinceYuki: AYA!!! Do you want to make friendship bracelets for everyone, and go shopping, and paint pictures, and play Truth or Dare, and braid your hair, and watch good movies, and talk about our feelings together????

OMG_ITS_AYAA: Yes!! I will be right over, dear brother of mine!!!

PrinceYuki: YAY!!!!! =D

OMG_ITS_AYAA has logged off.

PrinceYuki has logged off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review, please ^_^


	14. Now THAT I could not have predicted

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! I'm really sorry!!! (I sound like RITSU!!!!) But seriously I'm sorry. To have you wait so long for such a bad chapter... I'm sorry.

PrinceYuki: Yuki

leave_me_alone: Kyo

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Tohru

kyos_TRUE_love: Kagura

WOmans_best_friend: Shigure

I_AM_GOD: Akito

Haruness: Hatsuharu

EmoSeahorse: Hatori

* * *

PrinceYuki has logged on.

leave_me_alone has logged on.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball has logged on.

kyos_TRUE_love has logged on.

WOmans_best_friend has logged on.

I_AM_GOD has logged on.

PrinceYuki: OKAY! Who spiked my drink yesterday???

leave_me_alone: Oh, someone spiked your drink? That would explain so, so much.

PrinceYuki: IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT, KYO?!?!??!

leave_me_alone: What?? No! Truce, remember?

PrinceYuki: SHIGURE! It was you!!!

WOmans_best_friend: That does sound like something I'd do. But sadly I can't take credit, it was someone else's genius idea.

PrinceYuki: WHO FREAKING DID IT???!!!

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Heehee ^-^;

PrinceYuki: TOHRU?????

leave_me_alone: Wtf...?

WOmans_best_friend: Now THAT I could not have predicted.

I_AM_GOD: Hm. This is oddly entertaining, don't you agree, Kagura?

kyos_TRUE_love: Definitely. I think we need popcorn.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Well, um, I thought that maybe if you were high you and Kyo would...

PrinceYuki: FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT GAY!!!

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Suuuuuuure you aren't, Yun~yun ^_^

PrinceYuki: I'M NOT!!!

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: Are you bi?

PrinceYuki: NO!!! I'M STRAIGHT!!!!!!

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: No.

PrinceYuki: Yes.

why-am-i-always-a-riceball: No. I said that you are gay or bi, AND THAT MEANS YOU ARE GAY OR BI. Or you must face the CONSEQUENSES...

PrinceYuki: O_O

why-am-i-always-a-riceball has logged off.

PrinceYuki: ...Well, that was odd.

WOmans_best_friend: I'll say! She should've drugged Kyo, since you'd be more likely to hook up with a guy while normal.

PrinceYuki: I'M NOT GAY!!!!

WOmans_best_friend: Uh-huh, we all believe you...

PrinceYuki: GAHH!!!!!!

PrinceYuki has logged off angrily.

leave_me_alone: Touchy!

I_AM_GOD: Yeah.

WOmans_best_friend: Like we all don't know his secret crush on Haru!

PrinceYuki has logged on.

PrinceYuki: I DON'T HAVE A SECRET CRUSH ON HARU!!!!

Haruness has logged on.

Haruness: What the hell? I just log on, and that's the first thing I see?

PrinceYuki: Well, this is awkward.

WOmans_best_friend: No, not really.

I_AM_GOD: You don't think anything is awkward. Not even the fact that we're RELATED and you still want me.

WOmans_best_friend: When you put it that way, Akito... *shudders*

EmoSeahorse has logged on.

EmoSeahorse: Oh, it's just you guys.

EmoSeahorse has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: Well, I feel rejected :(

kyos_TRUE_love: Yeah. I'm gonna go... see you on our date Kyo ;)

kyos_TRUE_love has logged off.

leave_me_alone: But... I'm not going on a date with her... AHHHHH!!!!!!

leave_me_alone has logged off to go hide far, far away.

PrinceYuki: Ugh, I'm just with YOU TWO.

PrinceYuki has logged off.

I_AM_GOD: No wait!!! Don't leave me alone with HIM!!!!!!

Haruness: Yeah, I think I'm going to leave you alone with him.

WOmans_best_friend: Hey, you changed you username!!

Haruness: Yep. Bye now.

Haruness has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: Hey, baby ;) I love you!!

I_AM_GOD has logged off.

WOmans_best_friend: Well, now I definitely feel rejected :(

WOmans_best_friend has logged off.


End file.
